Currently, many applications exist that provide for distribution of data between mobile devices. The mobile devices may include a variety of different computing devices such as, for example, smart phones, mobile phones, tablet device, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal navigation devices, portable computers, personal computers (PCs), palm-sized computing devices, etc. Many advances have been made to provide more storage space in the mobile device to store data received at the mobile device.
Most of the applications currently available to distribute data require a centerpiece available wirelessly (typically a server) between the mobile devices. However, the wireless central access point generally utilizes a large amount of mobile broadband bandwidth. Furthermore, many applications are dependent on an internet connection to distribute data between the mobile devices. As a result, such applications are often not reliable due to location and other connectivity issues of the mobile devices.